how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to share/synchronize bookmark between web browsers
This is only about the software, not the service! Only free software. Split solutions by type of sharing: simple solutions, complex with RSS, complex without RSS, social networks A serious ialitmtion of the Bookmarks Synchronizer extension (aside from the accidentally-deleted-bookmarks thing that I too know from experience) is that it doesn't seem to handle Live Bookmarks very well. Whenever I use it to sync my live bookmarks, invariably the feeds fail to load. I may try the newer extension called SyncMarks. Dunno if it will be any better. If the Live Bookmarks synching worked well, I would be set. I use del.icio.us to store my bookmarks and targeted live bookmarks in my browser so that I don't have to do much with it and this works out pretty well. If I could get those to synch up on a webDav server, I would be in business. Also, I have the added problem of sometimes using a public terminal at school where I would love to have access to my bookmarks outside of del.icio.us. Perhaps I should set up a links page on my webdav server that links to the targeted tag combination that I have for my Live Bookmarks. The only problem would be serving up my LBMs as tag links instead of RSS feeds. hmm . so much to figure out.Godspeed, A serious ialitmtion of the Bookmarks Synchronizer extension (aside from the accidentally-deleted-bookmarks thing that I too know from experience) is that it doesn't seem to handle Live Bookmarks very well. Whenever I use it to sync my live bookmarks, invariably the feeds fail to load. I may try the newer extension called SyncMarks. Dunno if it will be any better. If the Live Bookmarks synching worked well, I would be set. I use del.icio.us to store my bookmarks and targeted live bookmarks in my browser so that I don't have to do much with it and this works out pretty well. If I could get those to synch up on a webDav server, I would be in business. Also, I have the added problem of sometimes using a public terminal at school where I would love to have access to my bookmarks outside of del.icio.us. Perhaps I should set up a links page on my webdav server that links to the targeted tag combination that I have for my Live Bookmarks. The only problem would be serving up my LBMs as tag links instead of RSS feeds. hmm . so much to figure out.Godspeed, complex with RSS * wURLdbook * Womcat complex without RSS * brim (succesor of the old Booby) * ol bookmarks social networks * qoosa * scuttle - free software powered, in PHP * rubric - software not ready, in Perl * UNALOG - software more mature (still beta), in Python * frassle - in Perl, including advanced features like blogging Related HowTos * Social networks for links (What are the main free and open) * Task organizers (What are the main free) = Clarifications and Comments = Proprietary solutions should be moved to a new howto in the future. = Excluded = simple * apb outdated, not maintained actively * bookmark4you outdated, not maintained * plaxo - proprietary social networks * feedmelinks - verify if the software is really free or not (find the CVS...) * delicious proprietary software * spurl proprietary software complex without RSS * catalog - not really a bookmark manager (to be included into some future HowTos) Category:Howto